


gh0st

by metaNightmare



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Haunted Mansion (Ride)
Genre: Character Death, Disney’s Haunted Mansion, Gen, More tags to be added!, Non-Graphic Violence, abstract writing, amputee character, paralyzed character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaNightmare/pseuds/metaNightmare
Summary: Two spirits meet by chance in a condemned manor-turned-hangout for ghosts from around the world, with no recollection of their past life or death, determined to help the other recollect their broken memories.But sometimes, who you were and the things you did are best left in the ground with your bones.





	gh0st

It’s harder to tell if the whole room is spinning, or just everybody inside. The organ is played deep, proud, and yet is completely drowned out by a chorus of dancing feet, some wearing shoes, some not, some with skin, some without, all dancing as if one being to the music and joy.

One couple in particular stands out oddest of them all, despite the unusual circumstances. One pair of feet touch the ground, the left one feminine, dainty and fleshy, wearing a single black stiletto, the other stripped nearly of all skin and muscle, barefoot but arched just as elegantly as the first. The woman connected to the feet wears an expensive-looking nightgown, white silk and turtlenecked with lace trim and puffy shoulders with sleeves that end at the elbows and hang down loosely. It would be quite breathtaking if half the skirt wasn’t shredded clean off, and the meat of the leg beneath fourteen inches down the thigh with it.

Still, she dances freely, a man in her arms. His legs dangle uselessly in the air as she swings around with him. This man has no flesh, no meat on him, a skeletal being with stringy hair in a dusty old jacket and top hat, definitely British. Still, he smiles brightly, all teeth, one reflecting gold in the poor lighting, as he lets this woman swing his paralyzed body around with her, only able to hold onto her in return.

Then, the woman stumbles, stepping wrong and dislocating her right patella, both tumbling to the ground as the room continues to dance above. They pay absolutely no attention, stepping right through them and continuing on with their own business. The odd couple roll onto their backs, laughing as the woman pulls her leg back on. She stares up at the ceiling, the ancient wallpaper faded, peeling and water damaged. Mold probably runs rampant in the attic, she thinks, and suddenly she can’t stop laughing. She turns to her paralyzed friend, poking him to get his attention with an arm that doesn’t quite seem solid.

“You know what’s funny…? I can’t remember my name.”

He turns to her, thinking hard on her words before he starts laughing as well, slinging an arm over to cover his eyes. He coughs a few times.

“You know what else is funny…? I can’t remember my name either!”

They make eye contact again, and soon their mad laughter is the only thing each other can hear in the room.


End file.
